What if I Don't Want to be This Way?
by dbw2f
Summary: SSHG. Hermione and Severus are married. I don't want to say much to give it away. RR please.Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not have the pleasure of owning Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is my first story with chapters and I hope you all will like it. Please leave reviews, it helps.**

Hermione woke up in the wee hours of the morning and kept tossing and turning, and was feeling a bit nauseous. The continued tossing and turning disturbed the man sleeping beside her "Geez Hermione, can you not lie still?" Hermione sighed and replied "No Severus, I feel terrible." No sooner then those words escaped her mouth she felt her stomach lurching so jumped up and ran into the bathroom, and barely made it to the toilet. After being sick two more times before breakfast Severus finally told her "Hermione dear, maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey and maybe ask for the day off." "No" Hermione replied "I can make it through the day, I just won't eat breakfast." "Okay, if you insist." said Severus, as he began getting ready for the day.

Once they were seated in the Great Hall the Headmistress looked at Hermione and thought to herself _"She looks rather ill today, I sure hope that she's okay." _ "Good Morning Professors Snape.", said Headmistress McGonagall. "Good Morning Minerva." answered Severus as he watched Hermione take off for the nearest toilet. "Is Hermione feeling alright today?" inquired Minerva. " Well" Severus started " She woke up early this morning tossing and turning and has been sick several times since then, I tried to get her to go visit the infirmary and take the day, but you yourself know how stubborn she is." The Headmistress chuckled and said "At least you know that you both possess that same quality, and I will see to it that Mrs. Snape reports to Madame Pomfrey as soon as she returns." After a couple minutes had passed, Minerva finally saw Hermione walking back to the table, looking slightly pale, so she stood up and walked towards the girl. "Professor Snape, please come with me.", she commanded. "Where are we going?" asked Hermione. "To see Madame Pomfrey.", the Headmistress answered.

"Okay Hermione, tell me what's wrong with you." said Madame Pomfrey. As Hermione began to explain her bouts of nausea, Madame Pomfrey looked at Headmistress McGonagall knowingly. Once Hermione had finished telling Madame Pomfrey her symptoms, she instructed Hermione to lie down on her back. Madame Pomfrey checked Hermione's vital and then took out her wand and began checking her stomach. She then murmured a chant under her breath and then held the wand over Hermione's stomach, and it began to glow a gold color. "Hmm, just as I suspected." mused Madame Pomfrey. "What did you suspect?" asked Hermione. "Congratulations Mrs. Snape, you're almost three months pregnant!" she answered. "Really" Hermione exclaimed. "I am so excited; I cannot wait to tell Severus, he'll be so pleased. " Yes, as he should be, and he should be able to mix you up some potion to help with the morning sickness." said Madame Pomfrey. "Thank you so much for bringing me Minerva, Severus tried to get me to, but I didn't listen." said Hermione. "Yes I know, he told me, so that's why I drug you here." replied Minerva. "Well, I'm off to find Severus and tell him the good news", said Hermione as she left the room.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it, I'll probably get a few more chapters up by the end of the week. Please review and I'll return the favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, which is sad, but I've learned to cope.**

**A/N: Okay, some things I forgot to mention before: HBP and some of DH didn't happen, obviously, and the Malfoys are good. I hope that you all are enjoying this story because I am having a blast writing it. And I would like to thank all of you who reviewed for doing so. Oh, and Snape's OOC most of the time, I have a fond side for the lovesick Professor Snape ;)**

_Three more minutes, _Hermione thought to herself as she paced outside her husband's classroom waiting for his class to end. She could not wait to tell Severus the news of her pregnancy; she knew that he would be so thrilled. _Ahh finally _she thought as the classroom door swung open. Hermione waited until the last student had left the room and she rushed in. "Hermione, what are you doing here, are you okay? What happened in the infirmary?" asked Severus in a concerned tone. "Yes, I'm okay, but I have some amazing news to tell you." answered Hermione. "What is it? You don't have a terminal illness do you?" Severus asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "No Severus, I don't have a terminal illness or anything like that." said Hermione. "Well…" started Severus. "I'm almost three months pregnant." Hermione responded. "Pregnant! You're pregnant? Wow, we're pregnant! Hermione that's amazing!" Severus exclaimed, as a big smile spread across his face. "I'm so glad you're happy." said Hermione. In that instant Snape's face changed from ecstatic to concerned "Hermione! What are you doing out of bed, you should be lying down, it can't be healthy for the baby if you're up and about." panicked Severus. Hermione laughed and replied "Sweetheart, women are up and about all the time when they're pregnant, it really is okay." "No, no it isn't." Severus insisted "what if you fall down and crush the baby, what if students run into you in the hallways, what if yo-." "Severus, I think you're being a bit paranoid." Hermione interrupted. Severus crossed the room and pulled Hermione into his arms, and kissed her forehead and said "Hermione, I just want you and our son or daughter to be safe, just promise me you won't get hurt and I'll let you out of our room." Hermione chucked and replied "Yes, I promise I won't try to hurt myself or anything." "I'm being serious." said Snape sternly as he placed his hand on Hermione's stomach. "I know." she replied. Then the couple looked up at each other and Snape said tenderly "I love you, and I'm so happy about this." "I love you too Severus." Hermione responded as Severus pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately.

"Hermione, I am so excited you're pregnant, we'll have to shop together and pick out clothes and décor for the nursery." exclaimed Ginny Potter who was holding her and Harry's three month old daughter named, Aurora. "And I can tell you all the things to expect during your pregnancy." "Thanks Gin, I'm glad that Aurora and this baby will be first years together." stated Hermione. "Yes, and they both will be in Gryffindor, and will amazing students." remarked Harry "Ha I would love for you tell that to my husband." laughed an amused Hermione. "I'm almost sure that Severus wishes for nothing but a Slytherin, and I plan on not having that conversation –er argument until we have too." Hermione said. "Yes, Harry, don't bring that up yet and start harassing Professor Snape until after the child is in Gryffindor." remarked Ginny. Hermione laughed and said "I swear, sometimes I don't know what to do with you two." "Eh, what can you do?" asked Harry. "Oh, yes before I forget, after I talk it over with Severus, would you two like to be this baby's godparents?" Hermione asked the couple. "Yes!" exclaimed the couple in unison. "Ahh, Severus will just love that, his baby in Gryffindor, along with some amazing Gryffindor godparents." Harry joked. "Harry!" Hermione reprimanded while playfully slapping Harry on the arm. "Just kidding, just kidding." laughed Harry. "Well I must go; I have to meet Severus so that we can apparate to my parent's house to tell them the news." said Hermione as she stood up and headed to the door. "Send me an owl on how you're doing. Ginny requested as she gave her best friend a one armed hug. "I will." Hermione promised. "Bye!" she called to the couple. "Good -bye see you later." they responded.

"I forgot how dreadful the Muggle world is.", remarked Severus as he climbed into bed. "Well, I suppose you should get over that because our child's grandparents are Muggles, and we will be visiting them quite often, if you couldn't tell from tonight." Hermione said from across the room. Severus rolled his eyes, quite thankful that Hermione had her backed turned to him. How could he forget how obnoxious his mother-in-law had reacted when she heard the news? _Aww my 'Mione, and her Sevvie are going to have a wittle baby! Isn't Sevvie going to be the cutest father 'Mione? _'Mione and Sevvie, those were Mrs. Granger's little pet names for the couple, and quite frankly Severus despised them. "Yes, I guess you're right." Severus finally answered. Hermione turned out the lights and climbed into the bed. Severus rolled on to his stomach and leaned over Hermione and kissed on the lips and moved down her neck until he got to her collarbone. Then he lifted her shirt up, revealing Hermione's stomach and laid his head gently on her stomach and said "Hello little baby, I hope you're doing good in there… I can't wait to see you." Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she watched her husband talk to the baby inside of her. Who knew that greasy git Severus Snape would be like this. After Severus had placed a tender kiss on Hermione's stomach he sat up, and kissed his wife. Hermione kissed him back and began to unbutton his silk pajama shirt…_Hmm,_ Severus thought to himself as Hermione began taking off his pants_ if all trips to the Muggle world ended like this, I could learn to like going there…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Harry Potter is not mine ******

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter and I hope you love it too.**

"Sever-uh-s", whined Hermione, "Hurry up; you know that Madame Pomfrey is waiting for us." Severus looked at his wife who was standing beside the door tapping her foot impatiently, and smiled and said "Hermione relax, it doesn't take fifteen minutes to walk to the infirmary." "I know, but I just really want to find out the sex of this baby." Hermione replied. "I know me too, but I just want you to calm down." said Severus. "Okay I'm ready, let's go." he said as he finished pulling on his shoes. Severus joined Hermione at the door, he put his hand in hers, opened the door, and the couple headed down the hall to the infirmary.

"Ready Hermione?" asked Madame Pomfrey. "Yes, very much so.", answered Hermione. After she answered Madame Pomfrey checked Hermione over the way she had done when she found out about the pregnancy. Then the medi-witch picked up her wand, chanted an incantation and held the wand over Hermione's bellybutton for a few moments. The wand began glowing gold, and then changed into a pale blue. "It's a boy!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey. "Oh Severus, we're having a son!" Hermione told her husband who was standing beside the bed looking rather nervous. "Yes, yes we are." Severus responded as he leaned over to kiss Hermione on the forehead, "and I couldn't be happier." _A son. _Severus thought to himself._ A son to carry on my name, I never dreamed that this day would come. I'm incredibly nervous though, what if I'm bad at this?_ "SEVERUS.", said Hermione loudly. "Oh, sorry I was lost in thought." Severus said as snapped back to reality. "Apparently, I've only said your name four times." Hermione said with an annoyed tone to her voice. "I was asking you if you were ready to go and start planning the nursery and thinking about names." she continued. "Yes, that would be fine." Severus murmured. Hermione got off the examining table and thanked Madame Pomfrey and the couple left the infirmary.

"I rather like the name Severus Tobias Snape II." Snape said to Hermione. "I've told you again and again that I don't like having juniors or seconds." Hermione replied. Severus and Hermione were sitting in their living room arguing over names yet once again. The couple had been arguing over names since the day they found out they were having a boy. Severus let out an exaggerated sigh and said "Well, we have to pick something soon, we're only a few days away from the birth and the only thing we've done is decorate a nursery, and besides the name, we've still have to pick godparents." Hermione bit her bottom lip because she had forgotten about godparents, but she did not dare tell Severus that she wanted the Potters as godparents until they had finished the name argument. "Tobias.", Hermione announced. "What?" Severus inquired. "Tobias, I love the name Tobias, and I think that's what we should name our son." said Hermione. "Okay, Tobias as the first name, now what about the middle?" asked Severus. "I think you should pick, since I picked the other." decided Hermione "How about Albus?" Severus asked Hermione. "Tobias Albus sounds kind of, well, odd." answered Hermione. "Alright, what if we name him Albus Tobias Snape, and call him Tobias?" suggested Severus. "Yes, I love it, its perfect dear." agreed Hermione. "Now we must decide on the child's godparents." Severus said. "Erm, Severus I have a suggestion about who should be Tobias' godparents." Hermione said cautiously. "Who do you think should be bestowed this honor Hermione?" said Severus with dread entering his mind because he knew what she was going to say. "Ginny and Harry." Hermione answered in almost a whisper. "Harry and Ginny, what makes you think that I would agree to my son having Gryffindor godparents?" asked Severus incredulously. "Hey mister" scolded Hermione, "your son is going to be brought into this world by a _Gryffindor_ mother. "Yes, but that's different." Severus responded. "How so?" Hermione demanded. "Well for one, there's only, and two, I love you." he answered. _Nicely done Professor!_ Hermione thought to herself. "Who do you have on your mind, _sweetie_?" Hermione asked with her voice dripping of sarcasm. "Lucious, of course", said Severus. "HA!" Hermione laughed. "You want a Death Eater to be our child's godfather, have you lost your ever loving mind Severus?" Hermione said, raising her voice. "No I haven't Professor Granger, and just in case you missed it somehow Lucious has changed and no longer holds that demeaning title." said Snape in the cold voice that every student at Hogwarts knew and feared. Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes when she heard Severus using her maiden name with that terrible tone of voice. "Severus." She said fighting her tears, "I am a Snape, and I do not appreciate the tone of voice that you're using. I don't know what you're problem has been this week but you're being an arse."Having said that, Hermione turned and ran into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. Severus let out a ragged sigh and fell into the chair behind him and ran his hand though his hair. _Damn you Severus._ He thought angrily to himself._ Why did you have to go crazy on her for, you stupid man. _Severus didn't mean to yell at Hermione, it was closer and closer to the due date and Severus was scared and didn't know how to handle it. _I've never been this scared before, not even while being face to face with Voldemort. I'm afraid to tell Hermione that I'm terrified of being a father. She seems so secure in the fact that she's going to be a mother, and if I confess to being terrified she'll laugh at me and tease me until the end of time. _Severus blew air loudly out of his mouth and stood up having finally decided what to do about upsetting Hermione.

Severus walked to the bedroom and walked in and saw Hermione lying on the bed with her back towards him. He walked across the room and sat down beside on the bed and said softly "Hermione, I'm sorry that I was hateful towards you, I took my emotions out on you and I didn't mean to. I'm just terrified about being a father, and I feel so unprepared, which is a feeling that I do not enjoy, especially when it comes to raising a child." Hermione rolled over and faced him, her brown eyes filled with tears, which broke his heart. "Sev, I accept your apology, and I am so glad that you told me you felt the same way about parenthood as I do. For the longest time I thought that you either didn't care, or you just knew what to do." said Hermione. Severus laughed lightly and wiped the tears from his wife's face. "Yes, Ginny and Potter can be Tobias' godparents, as long as Lucious is our next child's godfather." Severus told Hermione. "Okay." Hermione answered. Severus lied down in the bed and wrapped his arms around Hermione and the couple fell asleep. "Severus, SEVERUS!!!" bellowed Hermione. Severus jumped a mile and sat up and looked around groggily. "SEVERUS!" Hermione yelled again. What, Hermione, what's wrong?" Severus asked her. "It's time, my water broke."…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**A/N: This chapter picks up nine years later. Enjoy.**

"Mommy, Tobias keeps poking me and he won't stop." whined six year old Adara.

"Tobias, leave your sister alone and go clean your room or ask your father to let you help mix potions." said Hermione. "Adara it's your naptime, and have you seen your sister?" Hermione asked her youngest daughter.

"No Mommy, I haven't seen Akira since she went with Daddy after breakfast." answered Adara.

"Ok sweetie, now go to your room and take your nap." Hermione instructed. "Don't forget that Aurora and James are coming over to play later." said Hermione. Hermione started heading to her bedroom and walked by Tobias' room where her son sat on the bed looking very unhappy. "Tobias, what's wrong with you, I thought you went to help Daddy with potions?"

"I hate potions, and magic, I wish I were a Muggle." Tobias said with contempt in his voice.

Hermione looked shocked but tried not to show it as she looked at Tobias and said "Don't say that, you are going to grow and be a wonderful Gryffindor or Slytherin wizard and make your father and me very proud. I think that you only feel this way because you live at Hogwarts and see the other kids learning the magic that you have to wait a couple more years for. But, at least you have Aurora to wait with, give it time; you'll learn to love magic."

_That's what she thinks,_ Tobias thoughtto himself. He watched his mother get off his and leave his room; as soon as she shut the door behind him he reached under his bed and pulled out a book he had been reading entitled: All You Need to Know to Live Like a Non-Magical Muggle.

Hermione collapsed in her bed sighing with relief. She was pregnant with her and Severus' fourth child, and this pregnancy wasn't being very kind to her. Severus was supposed to be at this very moment mixing a potion that would make her feel better. As she lied there she thought about what Tobias had just told her. _I really hope that he didn't mean it, that's all this family needs right now._ She and Severus had been fighting quite a bit lately and she was hoping that it was just from both of them being exhausted and frustrated. Hermione didn't know what she would do with Severus, especially with another child on the way. _I love Severus Snape so much, and I really hope he loves me back._ Hermione's eyelids drooped and closed as she fell asleep.

"Hermione, wake up." Severus said as he shook his sleeping wife. "Potter and Ginny are here with their children, and I have your potion ready."

Hermione sat up and threw herself into Severus' arms and began to cry. "Hermione, what's wrong, are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head no and said "I had the worst dream; I dreamed that you told me that you didn't love me anymore and then you left, Severus please, please tell me that you love me, and you don't plan on leaving me, I don't think that I could take it. I know things have been rough lately, but I love you, and we can work it out."

Severus held Hermione tight and kissed her forehead and told her "I love you, and I will never leave you. I think our problem is that its summer, and we're here with the kids mostly all the time, and I'm tired because I'm doing that potion research for the Ministry, and you're tired and frustrated because you're having a difficult pregnancy, and you're hear with these yahoos all the time. I think that once this baby is born, and schools back in session things will get better. I also think that we desperately need to hire a nanny. What do you think?"

"Well, it's a relief for you to tell me that you would never leave me. Yes, I do think that summer and the kids are making things rough, and a nanny would probably relieve us of unneeded and unwanted stress. But, now that we have all that out of our system, we should go and be social with Harry and Ginny. Oh, and just to let you know, Tobias said that he hated potions and magic." Hermione finished.

"Oh really, so he hates magic and potions does he? I really hope that it's a silly phase because he's going to be a great Slytherin wizard, and I will remind him of that later tonight, or tomorrow." Severus said as he and Hermione headed toward the living room to meet their guests.

After the Potter family had left and the children were getting ready for bed Severus went into Tobias' room. "Hey son" he greeted. "I just wanted to come in and say hello and ask you to come and help me with potions tomorrow so I can teach some things that you'll need later on that will help you become a great Slytherin wizard."

Tobias rolled his eyes and said "No thanks Dad, I'd rather sit here and read my book, I'm not very fond of potions."

"Okay" Severus responded, not quite sure what to say. "So, what are you reading, I hope it's good."

"It's a book that Mom gave to me called Hogwarts: A History yeah, it's interesting." Tobias answered.

When Tobias answered Severus laughed a loud, booming laugh and shook his head, while his son looked at him inquisitively. "Sorry" Severus apologized "it's just that your mom had read that thing cover to cover a couple of times before entering Hogwarts, and I find it rather amusing that you're already reading it. Good night Tobias, happy reading."

**A/N**: **I hoped you like this chapter. Up next is Tobias' tenth birthday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling does.**

**A/N: So…I'm sorry for the delay in updating… since my last update I have moved back to school, had two weeks of RA training and band camp then school started and I just haven't felt like updating, and on top of that nine reviews does nothing for my writing motivation.**

"Happy birthday Tobias" Harry Potter exclaimed as he handed his godson his birthday present. "One more year until you can start at Hogwarts and become a Gryffindor."

"Er thanks Harry" replied Tobias as he unwrapped his present which turned out to be a sweater and toboggan which happened to be the color of the House of Gryffindor. Tobias groaned inwardly and thought; _what is up with these people and their obsession with Hogwarts?_

"Ginny picked it out" Harry whispered to Tobias. "I know it's not what you expected."

"No, it's fine." Tobias replied

"Why in the name of all that's magic did you buy my son something with those dreadful colors?" Severus Snape implored as he entered the room with the newest addition to his family in his arms

"Must you ask Severus?" Harry replied "We all know that this strapping young boy is going to be in Gryffindor, so I might as well give him something that's useful until he outgrows it in a few years."

"Humph" snorted Severus "wait until Lucius arrives, I'm sure that his gift will be more fitting."

"Stop it you two, you're both being silly" said Hermione as she came in carrying the cake. "This house business is not important; we shall find out in a year and a few months what house he shall be in. Not that it matters Tobias, we'll be proud of you no matter what" she finished. "Oh, and Tobias dear, Lucius sends his regards, but he cannot make it here tonight."

Tobias Snape stood up and faced his parents, stuck his chin out and said with a sneer on his face "I have no interest for magic, and I am NOT attending Hogwarts, and you can't make me. I'll go and live with Grandma and Grandpa Granger."

"Excuse me, I don't think so son." Severus said raising his eyebrow. "You are a wizard, and you can't ignore that. You're lucky to be one and you ARE going to Hogwarts."

"I DON'T WANT TO" Tobias bellowed before bolting from the room.

"Tobias, Get back here" called Hermione as she ran down the hall after her son.

All of the yelling had awoken the Snape's youngest daughter Lara.

"Shhh" said Severus has he tried to comfort the crying baby.

"Well er would you like any help Severus?" Harry asked.

"No, I do not need help from you or anyone else regarding my children" retorted Severus.

"Well then, I'll be going" Harry said as he turned and walked out the door.

Severus turned and walked down the hall to Tobias' bedroom where he heard his son crying, and Hermione speaking to him, trying to make him see reason.

"Hermione will you take Lara, and let me speak with Tobias?" Severus asked his wife.

"Yes, I'll put her back to sleep" answered Hermione.

"Son, as I said before you are a wizard and you should accept it. You would be missing out on a lot of things if you weren't a wizard." Severus said.

"What if I don't want to be this way Dad?" Tobias exclaimed. "What if I want to live in the Muggle world and have a car, or use a phone, you know normal human things.

"A car, a phone, _normal_ so these are you reasons for not wanting to attend Hogwarts?" Severus asked. "I think that being able to apparate, being able to use transfiguration beats having a car or a phone. We are normal people with very special abilities, abilities that can take you very far in life."

"I don't want it and I'm not interested" Tobias replied flatly.

"Fine" said Hermione who had been silently standing in the doorway for a few minutes "you can spend the next year with my parents without magic. No magic whatsoever, and on your eleventh birthday you will decide which realm that you would like to live your life in."

Severus and Tobias both sat on Tobias' with identical looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Sev, can you help put our other children to bed?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes of course" replied a surprised Severus.

"Night Tobias" said Hermione

"Night Tobias" said Severus

As his parents turned out the lights and left his room he grinned to himself not believing his luck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and the only HP characters I own are the Snape children.**

**A/N: So, it has been a looong time. Sorry, it was a rough semester at school. I hope to wrap us this story within a week or so. In the mean time I'm going to start some **_**Twilight **_**fanfic so if you're interested check it out.**

Tobias opened his eyes and smiled. Today he was going to live with his Grandpa and Grandma Granger. _Finally I can get away from all this magic baloney _he thought to himself. He rolled out of bed and went to his trunk at the end of the bed and looked inside one last time to make sure that he had everything he needed. After deciding that he did he turned his attention to his clothes._Hmmm if we're using the Floo network black would be sensible.I'll ask Mom how we're getting there._

"Mom, how are we getting to Grandma's? Are we going to use the Floo network or apparate?" asked Tobias sticking his head out of his bedroom door.

Hermione laughed as she walked down the hallway toward his room and answered "we're not using either."

"Oh" replied an obviously confused Tobias. "Are we flying?"

"No, we're getting there the Muggle way."

"The Muggle way, that will take hours" pouted Tobias.

"Well since you're intent on living a Muggle life, we're going to travel the Muggle way. It only makes sense." Hermione replied. "Now finish packing your trunk while I go help you father get your sisters ready to go."

"Hermione I don't understand why the whole damned family has to go" said Severus.

"Sev, don't use that language in front of the children" reprimanded Hermione. "You know that we hardly ever see my parents. They haven't even met Lara."

Severus grunted and said "I still don't think that shipping our son off to live like a Muggle is a great idea. He was born to two wizard parents, great wizard parents I might add, and he's a wizard, hands down."

"I know Sev, I know. But hopefully by living without magic he'll learn to appreciate and won't take it for granted again. He's already complaining about having to travel like a Muggle and he hasn't left the house yet" said Hermione.

"I hope you're right about this" said Severus.

"Mom, Adara keeps poking me and she won't stop" whined Akira. "I wish Toby wasn't stupid and made us use Muggle travel." "Why do you have to be stupid, magic is great" Akira asked Tobias.

"I'm not stupid; you're stupid for wanting to go to Hogwarts where everything is based on which house you're in." That's what's stupid" fired back Tobias.

"Hogwarts is not stupid!" Akira yelled.

"Is too" Tobias yelled back.

"IS NOT" replied Akira.

"THAT IS ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU" bellowed Severus. "Your brother can form his own opinions whether or not they're right. And Tobias, just so you know, you are forbidden from insulting Hogwarts in our presence EVER again. Even if you hate magic and Hogwarts you will NOT bring the rest of us down. And for everyone else Adara, don't touch your sister the rest of the day, Akira, don't call your brother stupid again. Better yet, no one talk until we're there."

"Severus was that absolutely necessary" Hermione whispered.

"Yes" he answered "it was."

The Snape family sat sulking in the car for the rest of the ride. No one uttered another syllable until they arrived at the home of the Grangers.

"Kids, get out of the car, and I suggest you be on your best behavior" Severus warned. "Tobias, don't forget to get your trunk out and take it in the house."

"Er- can't you levitate it for me" Tobias asked.

"Nope, no magic here son" Severus answered.

Tobias thought to himself while struggling to get his trunk:_ This is going to be a long year, maybe I don't want to stay here. NO!!! Be strong Tobias, be strong. You'll show them, you'll show them that their magic is silly._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so HP isn't mine.**

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter of this story. I have an idea for another story based on this Snape family. Let me know what you think.**

The year that Tobias spent with his grandparents had come and gone very quickly. Last weekend he had his eleventh birthday. It was a small celebration with his parents, siblings, and grandparents. Much to his surprise the gifts he received from the Malfoys, Potters, and Weasleys had nothing to do with Hogwarts. In a couple of days his parents were arriving to either pick him up and take him back home, or to wish him luck in the Muggle world. Tobias had almost made his decision about what he wanted to do. He wanted to go back home and attend Hogwarts. He thought life was incredibly boring as a Muggle. Nothing exciting ever happened at his grandparent's house. Every once in a while on Monday nights the normal Jeopardy watching was replaced with what was called Monday night football, and that was the most exciting thing he had experienced.

" What do you think Tobias is going to decide to?" Severus Snape asked his wife while getting dressed to go to his in-laws.

"Dear I have no clue" answered Hermione from their bathroom.

"Oh" was his reply. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Hermione emerged from the bathroom looking a pale green color and holding her slightly pregnant stomach. "How do you think I feel?

"Er- I'm sorry I guess I should've known" said a pouting Severus.

Hermione slinked over to her husband and threw her arms around his neck. " I wish I knew how this kept happening, five kids in eleven years…"

Severus laughed and said "Honey, you should know by now where babies come from. I guess we're just lucky that you're a Fertile Myrtle."

Hermione playfully punched him on the arm and kissed him and said "Let's go find out the fate of our eldest."

Severus and Hermione apparated to the home of the Grangers. Tobias heard them arrive under the oak tree in the back yard and ran outside to meet them.

"Ello Mom and Dad" Tobias cheerfully his parents.

"Hi son" replied Severus.

The trio headed into the house to discuss the matter at hand. Once they made themselves comfortable in the den with Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Severus jumped right to the point.

"So, what's it going to be? Hogwarts or here?" Severus asked his son.

"Well" began Tobias. "The lifestyle of Muggles is too quiet for me. I want to go back home and start at Hogwarts in a couple of months. I have found the reason that I despised magic, if you care to hear."

"Yes, enlighten us," drawled Severus.

"I spent my entire life since I was old enough to comprehend listening to my parents, the Potters, and the Malfoys debate on which House I would be in. I have a great collection of Gryffindor and Slytherin themed items at home. Listening to that was overbearing, and I resented Hogwarts and magic. And upon returning home I would just like to tell you that I don't want it brought up ever again which house I should be in. Okay?" Tobias said, looking at his parents.

" Your father and I will be happy wherever you are, but your happiness is the most important. I'm sorry you grew up listening to us going on about houses in Hogwarts. You have our promise that it will never be brought up again."

"Thanks Mom," said Tobias as he walked over to where his parents were sitting and hugged them.

Tobias stood in front of his mirror on his closet door admiring his new dress robes, in just about twenty minuets he would be Sorted.

"Tobias," asked a familiar female voice.

Tobias grinned and ran into the hallway and into his best friend Aurora Potter. The two embraced and grinned. They had only seen each other three times while he was away.

"Oh Tobias, I'm so nervous, I just want the Sorting ceremony to be over," fretted Aurora.

"I know me too," he replied.

The pair left the Snape chambers and headed to the entrance to the Great Hall where the other first years were assembled. Once they were organized they were lead into the Hall to be sorted. The first years watched in awe as the Sorting Hat sang its song, and then one by one began alphabetically sorting the new students into their houses.

Tobias and Aurora sat side by side their nerves beginning to get the best of them. Finally, it was to 'P'

"Potter, Aurora," called the deputy Headmaster Lupin.

Tobias watched his friend with interest, after a minuet the Sorting Hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Finally, finally Professor Lupin called his name. Tobias sat in the chair as the hat was placed on his head. To his surprise he heard the hat conversing with him. _Ahh, the first Snape child. Where to put you. You are brilliant in things other than magic. You do not have the mind for a Slytherin, nor the strength to make the most out of yourself in Gryffindor, so better be _RAVENCLAW.

Tobias stood up and with a dumbfounded look headed to the Ravenclaw table. He saw his parents look at each other and shrug their shoulders. _Who knows what's in store for me, guess I'll find out,_ thought Tobias.

The End


End file.
